Rebound
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: The sex was hot and that's what kept them both crawling back to each other. These exes have a lot of unsaid things, but is there more going on then just shameless fun? Jeremy/Mordecai. Rated M for explicit sexual content. Smut, fluff, and a touch of angst. Humanized designs belong to mookie000.


A/N: I realized that I've only been doing drabbles and quickies with these two. I have had a lot of headcanons bouncing around about their previous relationship and what would happen if Mordecai goes down a path that's different than what I usually write about. I've developed them both pretty well and I think it's time I explored them in depth.

Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. Designs by mookie000. I am not responsible for any feels you may get.

* * *

'_Admit it. You want him back.'_

It was a rather cold and bitter truth to swallow for him, settling uneasily in the very bottom of his stomach; it prompts memories he had long since buried into a single corner of his heart to flood his thoughts.

Mordecai was starting to come around a little more often than Jeremy would have liked.

No, not true – he really, quite frankly, _loved _it when the artist came around. He enjoyed how less time passed between each visitation, how they spent long nights tangled up between kisses and touches. Having Mordecai so close to him physically was starting to remind him why he fell in love.

In the heat of the night, it felt good to be inside of him, on him, with him. Jeremy looked forward to them more than anything as of late, because he dreaded the mornings after.

He was never prepared to say 'later.' Mordecai could slip in and crash all he wants, but come sunrise, he was already dressed, bidding him a good day with the wave of his hand and the click of his door.

When he left, the platinum-haired had never felt lonelier. He ached to grab the artist and pull him back and keep him there. There were days when Jeremy felt those stupid words bubbling in the bottom of his throat, lips parting to let it escape.

_I love you._

By the time he had built up that kind of courage, however, Mordecai was long gone.

And so, he loved the nights but loathed the days.

'_He doesn't even know how much I fucking need him.'_

How could he? Jeremy was too stubborn to ever even give Mordecai as much as a hint. He always kept his perfect calm, hiding the torrents of his thoughts underneath.

Things had been starting on a downward spiral. Chad's episodes were taking its toll – he couldn't keep supporting the brunette like this. His inheritance from his deceased mother was supposed to suit him for a lifetime and he'd already shaven a good ten years off of it trying to cover Chad's monthly portions of bills and food. His good-for-nothing father was decaying from a terminal illness, on his knees and begging that Jeremy help him through it.

Twenty-four years and he wanted to talk to his only son _now? _Those other twenty-three years of being ignored seemed to suit his father just _fine. _

Rigby wouldn't stay off of his case, either. He kept calling the albino for advice or vexing his frustrations about all the small things Mordecai did that unnerved him.

After a minute, he had to hang up. Rigby was stuck on all of his flaws, but all the platinum-haired could see was just how fucking amazing the cerulean-haired was.

He couldn't handle hearing Rigby talk about him like that.

To top it all off, of course, it came back to Mordecai. For some reason, the artist decided that he wanted to come by once a month, with the time being shaved down. Soon, it started to boil down to mere weeks, days – sometimes; hardly one went by before he found the artist in his bed again.

"I know, haha! I said I wouldn't bother you so much but...well, nobody else really knows how to work me like you do."

Of course nobody knew how to work the little blue jay like Jeremy did. They didn't know the intricacies of that lithe frame and where he craved to be touched, or how he liked to be talked to. They didn't know he loved to look his partner in the eyes while he was penetrated, or how fond he was of being held so intimately in the very heat of the moment.

Call him vain but that was something that flattered his ego a bit too much, knowing he bested all those sleazy one-night stands.

'_Why can't he stay though, if I'm that good? Isn't it enough?'_

Stop thinking, Jeremy. It isn't doing you a lot of good right now, is it?

Grudgingly, he sits up and brushes though his mused locks before slipping two digits into the dresser handle.

He could feel himself start to get anxious; irritated. The longer he dwelled on why he couldn't grow a pair and just fess up was unnerving, amongst other things.

Yanking the drawer open, he hears the pills rattle in their bottle. Just the sound of them was enough to calm him.

He's about to wrap his fingers around the container, when he suddenly hears the shifting and rustling of cups in the kitchen. The languid scent of freshly-brewed coffee permeated throughout the apartment and it made him crave some.

'_I guess Chad's home.' _

Sigh.

Too risky. Jeremy shuts the drawer and grabs his glasses, putting them on. Walking out of the bedroom, he goes into the kitchen to greet the brunette.

"Hey, what are you – Mordecai?"

"Hm?"

Mordecai was pulling down a couple of mugs from the cabinet, coffee pot on and brewing. It gurgles, liquid dripping down into the container below.

For a very long moment, the albino merely stares.

Mordecai hadn't left yet. Hell, he wasn't even dressed, hanging out in his kitchen with nothing more than a white wife-beater and indigo cotton boxers. His cerulean tresses, normally up and spiked, sort of carelessly poked out, laying semi-flat against his scalp. A soft smirk curls upon his pouty lips, mismatched irises glimmering with amusement.

Somebody out there had Jeremy's best interests in mind.

"You're still here."

"I know. I woke up late. I don't have work so I just figured maybe I'd have some coffee and chill before leaving. I mean, if that's alright with you, dude."

"Fine." He says, still gazing at the other male.

"You woke up late." His smirk widens a little. "You're usually up before me. "

"You wore me out. Three rounds, Mordecai? I'm surprised _you _woke up early at all."

"I was really horny last night." He chuckles simply, leaning against the corner counter. His abdomen was visible enough, and the tight material clung onto every dip and line.

Last night? Fuck that. The platinum-haired male was getting aroused right _now. _

"Are you even sore?"

"I'm always a little sore with you." He pouts a little. "But it's not anythin' I can't handle."

Jeremy snorts, walking over until he pins Mordecai into the junction of the counter. Thin pajamas did shit for hiding boners, or reducing the amount of body heat they were sharing.

"Mhm…" The artist purrs a little when he feels them rub together. He had been thinking about sex all morning.

No surprises there, of course.

Slender digits caress the platinum-haired male's pale neck, moving to curl his palm around the back of his head and tangle his grip into short locks.

"Hard already? Jesus, Mordecai, you are a horny fuck."

"You like it." He whispers, eyes becoming half-lidded. "And you have no room to talk."

To point out that Jeremy really couldn't say a thing about it, Mordecai uses his other hand and gently cusps the tent, rubbing light circles into the erect length.

"Hnh…" His breath gets short and he exhales rather shakily, trying to cover up the quiet moan he let out.

Fucking Mordecai. He just woke up and the cerulean-haired male was already driving him insane. Still, however much he wanted that fuck now, Jeremy was not going to let it show that his charms were working well.

At least he would try not to. Something about feeling those lips against his neck had him shivering slightly.

"Ever fuck in the kitchen before?" He croons, moving to nibble the albino's ear, pressure increasing.

That was it. A low groan left Jeremy before he could stop it. Mordecai was hitting every turn-on he could think of.

"No." He replies, trying to bite back the slight tremble in his voice.

"Hahah…" The soft chuckle in his ear made his spine shiver. Ridiculous, the effect that this man had.

"Somethin' tells me you planned this."

"No…" Mordecai croons. He can hear the teasing grin in the artist's voice.

Needing some control, Jeremy quickly grabs Mordecai though his boxers, thumb rubbing against the tip where a wet spot had formed.

"Fuck…" His hips arch into the touch, and he mimicks the action, stroking the platinum-haired male though his plaid bottoms.

"Nh…"

"Hah…"

They stay like that for a long moment, playing with each other until it's no longer enough to just tease. The artist turns his neck just enough so that their lips brush.

"Now now, Mordecai…what do you say?"

"Touch me." He hisses, tongue flickering to lick the albino's lips.

Jeremy usually makes him beg more, but he didn't have the patience – he was more vested in seeing the cerulean-haired writhe and squirm with his name spilling out of his lips.

Tugging on the short locks, Mordecai brings their lips together for a hard kiss. The pumping speeds up, intensifying the friction of the material against their throbbing cocks.

"Mhn…" Weak groans leave the platinum-haired male's throat, though they're trumped by the louder moans of his partner. He uses the opportunity to slip his tongue though parted lips, rubbing their wet muscles together long enough to coax the cerulean-haired to delve into the albino's mouth.

"Unh…"

Mordecai shudders when his tongue is caught by Jeremy, feeling the suction of his teeth scraping up against the muscle. A soft hum from his partner's throat sends a vibration though his piercing and the rest of his tongue, eliciting another heated moan.

They had only been fondling each other and kissing for five minutes, but it was long enough for the artist to feel himself lose control. He may have never said it out loud, but Jeremy did more than just arouse and excite him.

He loved this man. He loves the feel of his hand squeezing and pumping his cock though his boxers, the sensation of their kisses and hums while their tongues rubbed together…lost it when those gorgeous crimson irises stared right at him when he thrust his hips and pushed into the cerulean-haired with a reckless abandon.

Mordecai isn't sure but there's just something in the way Jeremy stared at him. He was pretty sure he was insane, but he could have sworn that the albino gave him a look of utter longing and affection underneath the lust that glazed them over. It made him feel wanted; loved, as if he was saying _you're mine _though those heated gazes.

His heart shivers when he thinks of it like that, but he was relatively certain it was all just a trick of the light. Wishful thinking was deceitful and Mordecai was often victim to it.

When this was all over, he would go back to making coffee, idly chat, and then leave, just as he was used to doing. He'd forget that he was falling back in love with his ex and go to work in an attempt to sweat out all the thoughts.

'_It's just sex.' _He reminds himself, mundane mantra repeating itself more frequently as he lifts his hips and sits on the counter. _'It'll never be anything else. I can't…he wouldn't…want me back. Not after what I've done.'_

Mordecai's thoughts start to whirl out of control but he's brought back to the moment when their foreheads connect, gazes locked while Jeremy tugs on his boxers. The material is yanked right off and thrown to the side. Bare fingers gently brush along the length of his cock before wrapping around its circumference, pumping.

The distraction and the pleasure both were welcomed. His hips buck into the touch, both hands gripping hard into platinum locks. Moans leave him with ease, feeling his abdomen muscles flex and his walls start to clench.

"Ooh…s-shit…fuck..."

"Like that?" The platinum-haired male hums with a wicked smirk. Mordecai was starting up; he was arching and bucking and moaning all because of _him_, and he hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

"Y-yes...fuckkk…"

Two digits rest on his lips.

"Suck."

"Hnmh." The artist obeys, wrapping his lips around Jeremy's fingers with a stifled groan. His tongue flicks against them, coating them in a thick layer of saliva.

He watches, shuddering slightly as the cerulean-haired male's piercing scrapes against his flesh. He lingers in the moment before pulling them out, thrusting them roughly into his partner's puckered entrance.

"Fuck!" Mordecai jolts, porcelain cheeks flushing a faint tint of red as he spread his legs. His hips roll into the protruding fingers, eager for them to ram into his sweet spot.

"All that work I put in and you're still just as tight." Jeremy chuckles, moving to kiss along the cerulean-haired male's exposed neck with a satisfied hum along the skin. To say that he was pleased at how tight his bottom could be was a bit of an understatement.

"Mh…fuck me harder and I might loosen up for you…" He shoots back. One hand reaches out and tugs on the plaid pajama bottoms until he can get the platinum-haired male's cock exposed. He grabs it firmly at the base and pumps, bringing the foreskin to cover his whole head before going back down.

"I go any harder and…mh…I just might break you." White brows twitch slightly, biting back as many noises as he could. Mordecai's hand effectively alternated between pumping and massaging, thumbnail gently teasing his slit until a thick dribble of pre-come escaped.

Eight years and neither of them had forgotten how to please each other.

"Haha…is that a threat?"

Jeremy twists his fingers, taking any additional comebacks right out of Mordecai. A loud moan escapes him, and he starts to rock into the penetrating digits with an increased sense of urgency.

"And if it is?"

"Th-then fuck me until I break…" His head rests on the cabinet behind him, mismatched irises staring him down in lustful hunger. "Get me screamin'…if you think you…nnh…mh…c-can…"

Now the challenge was on the table. That was the thrill of it, really, the very thing that kept Jeremy coming back to pleasure this man even though he was just going to leave again. The chase of trying to pin his little blue jay down prompted him to obey every sultry order Mordecai could think of, however obscene or lewd.

It was going to hurt like Hell when he had to let the cerulean-haired male go, but right now, he was going to pretend there wasn't an afterward. Here, he could act like they were lovers and make love to him like one, even if they could never _be _that way again.

"Beg for it, Mordecai."

"Fuck me.

"More."

"Fuck me hard…make me scream, make it so I can't even walk when you're done…"

Jeremy licks his lips.

"Say it like you mean it, pretty boy."

He pulls the fingers out. He selfishly wanted to hear Mordecai whimper with his name, wanted to see that he was just as desperate to be fucked as he was to give it.

The artist stops pumping when he thinks the albino is slick enough, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in for a hard kiss.

When they part, he voices his name in a very sultry murmur.

"Jeremy…"

He caves when the syllables spill out of his bottom, lining himself up before he thrusts in as hard as he can go.

"Ah!"

"Fuck!"

The artist wasn't completely prepared for the rough entry, but the tip rams into his prostate and shakes the slight pain off. He moans rather lewdly, lifting his legs up and resting them on his top's taunt shoulders in order to encourage him to go in deeper.

"Mn, holy shittt…"

Soft hands wrap around Mordecai's legs and hold them in place before thrusting again, getting in right to the hilt. For a long moment, Jeremy lingers, enjoying the shaken look of ecstasy on the cerulean-haired's features. His lanky frame was trembling, eyes closing and opening as if he couldn't decide what he wanted more – to focus more on the feeling, or to be able to see them fuck.

He decided he'd rather see those pretty heterochromic irises trained on him. It would help the pretending game seem more realistic.

"Mordecai…look at me."

His dark brows furrow and he opens them, once more fisting platinum locks while his other hand started to pump his cock.

"G-go…"

He plants a light kiss on his bottom's jawline before pulling out to the head, thrusting back in with a little less force but more deliberation.

"Ooh…fuck yeah..."

Another.

"Hmh…"

Harder.

"J-Jeremy…"

Slower.

"Fuck, Mordecai…"

He was taking his sweet time, rolling his hips rather slowly into the artist. Quite selfishly, he enjoys just how badly he's got Mordecai writhing, and the sensation of his tight walls clenching hard around his cock.

It made pretending that they were lovers a lot easier.

The platinum-haired male licks along the artist's neck, nipping and sucking at different spots. He continues the deliberate thrusts, pausing several times to draw it out even longer.

"H-holy fuck…t-tease…"

"Mmh…you like it, Mordo."

He swallows hard.

"Asshole."

Jeremy knew just how he liked it.

"I know…" He slams hard into the artist, groaning softly. "Yours is pretty fucking tight…"

He does it again, tip sliding against his prostate. Mordecai tilts his neck back against the cabinet and pumps himself faster, abdomen clenching repeatedly. His nerves were alight, every inch of his being craving more than what he was already getting. Regardless of how fast, or how slow they went, he was never fully pleased - the platinum-haired was as buried in him as it was going to get, but he still hungered for more.

More. That's what he'd always want, and so that's why he always came back to Jeremy for more. More, more, more, taking from this man every thrust and kiss and groan he could milk out.

Nobody else knew how to make him crave it so badly, how to make him lose every sense of himself without really even trying. Here he was, throat aching, knees trembling, muscles clenching, and he had yet to be pushed over the edge.

It wasn't enough, and so he begs.

"Faster…"

He obeys, wanting to feel his bottom's walls constrict.

"Shit…oh s-shit…fuck…mh, ahh, haa…fuckkkkk…"

The pace increased to the point where their hips started to slam into each other, filling the kitchen with the noise of skin clapping. The cabinet behind Mordecai rattled irritably, and both of them moan loud enough to fill the otherwise empty space.

Toes curling, the artist reels Jeremy in for a quick, hard kiss, parting just enough for their lips to brush.

"Hah…ah…yes…fuck…gonna, aah…come soon…"

"C-come on, then, mh…c-come for me…Mordo…"

Nails dig into porcelain flesh. He tilts his neck back, moans coming out as if on command by each thrust and with it, his hidden feelings. Perhaps, in any other moment, Mordecai would have laughed at himself but when he dared himself to look back into those rich, crimson irises he felt his heart lurch up into his throat.

Things started to rise to the surface.

"God…damn it J-Jeremy…" he shudders, abdomen contracting rather hard. "Y-you a-asshole…wh-what are y-you doing to m-me…hnnh…"

"Me? Do you…have any idea…h-how I feel?" The platinum-haired male grabs Mordecai's hips and steadies them, ramming himself in until he hit the right angle.

"Ah! Ngh, Goddd…"

"I can't believe y-you. I'm not…supposed to, hah, f-feel this way…"

He was about to retaliate but Jeremy kept slamming right into his prostate without hesitation or mercy. Before he knew it, he felt his body stiffen up and shiver violently, muscles constricting and walls clenching hard as his release began to undulate.

"T-that's right…scream for me…Mordecai…"

Slam!

"I LOVE YOU!"

The artist's seed hits the albino's stomach and chest, body fully rigid as he shut his eyes and knit his dark brows.

Fuck.

He wasn't sure if Mordecai said that right, or if he was completely delusional in his lust-crazed state for the other male. The thought didn't stay with him for long, though – once he felt those walls squeeze around his shaft, he groans and comes with one final thrust.

"I l-love you too…"

"…"

"…"

Jeremy pulls out with a sigh and rests his forehead on Mordecai's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"…are you lying to me?"

"No." He murmurs, wiping away some of the sweat that kept his platinum locks clinging to his forehead before planting a soft kiss there. "When's the last time I've ever screamed something like that?"

"Years ago."

Sigh.

"I couldn't help it. I fucking love you. That's why I keep coming for rebound sex, because I…I thought you were in love with Chad…sex was my excuse to occupy you while you went after him."

He closes his eyes and swallows hard. Speaking the truth when he had been cleverly lying to himself and everybody around him left him terrified. Mordecai didn't have any more tricks to play or masks to wear; he was simply at the mercy of his own confession, ready for the fight he was sure would happen.

"Fuck, Mordo…you think I just sit around and let people in like this?"

It was true – Jeremy struggled with letting anybody get close, both physically and emotionally. Doctors diagnosed him with a mild form of Asperger's that hindered his ability to socialize; strangers made him nervous, and he absolutely loathed talking to people. Couple that with the fact that he had been cooped up in hospital room after hospital room for constant assessments of his albinism and skin damage, and you had somebody who was afraid to ever drop his guard.

Apathy was an easy thing to fake, until Mordecai butt in and made him feel as if he wasn't dysfunctional and defective.

"If I could've said no to you the first time you came back on my doorstep, I would have. I almost did but you just butted in and...and…fuck, Mordecai, I don't even know what it is with you. Why are you doing this to me?"

His arms slip around the albino's shoulders, holding him close.

Mordecai couldn't understand himself either. Their arguments and fights were etched into a part of his mind that he fought with daily. He wore scars from the blackout rage fit he had seen his ex go though, and thought of his father descending upon him with the intent to kill.

He closes his eyes. No, he didn't need to start remembering. The trigger was too close and he wasn't in the right state to even handle a panic attack.

'_Post Traumatic Stress Disorder…hah. Never making it easy, are you?'_

Still, one scarring memory did not shine brighter than all of the good ones he held close to his heart. Seeing Jeremy come back into town released the deeply buried feelings that he still held. He thought that it was upsetting to see Rigby with the albino, but Mordecai had it twisted all along.

Seeing others trying to get close to him the way he had so intimately done once before made him jealous; bitter. It made him realize that when they broke up, his love didn't stop at the end of the frayed edges of the rope.

He never got over Jeremy.

"Why are you doing this to _me?" _ He responds, smirking a little.

"Smartass."

A soft chuckle.

"I thought you wanted Rigby. That's why you kept giving me those dirty looks, wasn't it? Because he wanted to hang out with me, instead of you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. "

Pause.

"Look, Mordo. I love you, okay? I want you back, with me. If I have to watch you leave one more fucking time, I don't know what the hell I'd do."

He licks his lips and swallows hard. He felt tears tugging at the corner of his eyes, and it made him nervous. The albino wasn't used to crying, seeing as it was rare for him to.

"I'm here. I'm not going to leave you…"

Pulling back, Jeremy looks at Mordecai, crimson meeting mismatching cerulean and indigo. Their fingers lace together and he squeezes the artist's hand, making sure he wasn't dreaming this all up.

"I love you." The artist murmurs. "I'm a liar for trying to think anything else."

The platinum-haired male chuckles weakly.

"Sappy as ever."

"Hm, hm. You're not any better."

"I don't want you any other way."

He pulls Mordecai towards him until he's off of the counter and in his arms. Carefully navigating around the counter, he manages to walk down the hall and into the bedroom before laying him down and nestling on top of him.

"Better?"

"Mhm…"

A throaty hum leaves the artist, kissing a wet trail along Jeremy's jawline until their lips hungrily connect. Soft pecking noises akin to the chirp of a bird quietly resonated, filling the silence.

Rebound sex really was the best closure a person could get with their ex.


End file.
